The Fairy's Dragon
by Lady Randomosity
Summary: Out late one night Jake and Fu get transported into a strange new world of magic. Now Natsu, Lucy and the gang must help a lost dragon and a talking dog find their way home.
1. Chapter 1

The Fairy's Dragon

Fairy Tail crossover with American Dragon: Jake Long**: I OWN NOTHING**! EXCEPT MY LAPTOP and my car but that's really no one's business!

Special Thanks to **nyc2dragon** for all the help and encouragement for writing this fic.

Chapter One: A Dragon and a Dog in Fiore

It was late afternoon in New York and flying through the air was the American Dragon Jake Long. If someone had been walking by they would have heard laughing and thought that some kid was playing nearby; that is if they somehow missed the stampede of unicorns in the middle of Central Park.

"Okay kid round them up quick. Fu Dog's got a date with Gina, you know the nymph that we met the other day at the Magnus Bazar when we finished up that Pixie-Elf treaty." Said Fu Do looking in a mirror while combing his fur.

"I'm on it Fu!" said Jake. As he flew in a circle herding the unicorns into a small area allowing them to calm down and eat before they went back through their portal and back to their home at midnight.

"Dragon down!" now where previously stood a huge red dragon stood a young, and kind of short, kid of Asian descent wearing kaki long shorts, a white shirt and a red jacket; he looked like your normal high school student if you ignored the streak of green that seemed to outline his black hair.

"Aww man… Gramps has got me reading these texts on potions for the upcoming Dragon Summit, that is like a year away Fu, the Am-Drag ain't got time for that what with unicorns, spiderens, pixies, and Rotwood's upcoming test."

"Relax kid your Gramps knows what he's doing, besides don't you and Rose got a thing this week when she's coming back here from Hong Kong?" asked Fu, who had started playing some card games from a deck he pulled from his arm wrinkles(which are totally bigger on the inside).

"Yeah yeah I know. And no we don't at least not how it used to be she wants to take this time to adjust to living with her family in New York after everything with the Hunts Clan." Sighing Jake laid down until his watched beeped signaling the midnight hour and the opening of the portal for the Central Park Herd.

"Alright kid time to head back home, you've got an early day tomorrow what with your math test and all." Said Fu. "Math test? Aww man." Said Jake as they started to head home.

Looking up at the sky they both noticed a strange black portal open up in the sky above them, and the hole, now named portal, sucked them in and their world went black.

At the same time, well relatively as it was daytime in Fiore, in the town of Magonlia(spelling?) in the guild of Fairy Tail it was a rather peaceful morning. Which is of course to say that Natsu and Gray were fighting, along with half the guild, and the other half that was present were eating and talking and yelling at Grey to put his clothes, or at least his underwear, back on.

The cheerful morning went on until somebody, Natsu and Grey, accidently knocked into Erza's table spilling her precious strawberry cake. The guild suddenly went quiet when Erza stood up and requiped her sword into her hand, and preceded to whack the both of them over the head with the flat side until they were unconscious.

"Geeze you two, you've known Erza for years you should know better then to knock over her cake" said the young blond Celestial Mage Lucy.

Flying above them was the blue exceed Happy who then said "Yeah even Lucy knows better!" "Hey you stupid cat what is that supposed to mean?" after five minutes of Lucy chasing Happy around everybody looked up when they heard a strange sound.

"Hey that sounded like an Anima!" exclaimed Natsu who raced out back dragging Lucy along. The entire guild was out behind the guild when the anima opened up in the sky. "I don't see anybody or anything coming out and we're not being pulled in" said Levy who was standing next to Gajeel a few feet away from Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

"Wait I see something." Said Natsu. "Me to." Said Gajeel "Here it comes."

Looking up the rest of the guild finally sees something, stupid dragon slayer enhanced senses. What ever it is is large and red; not to mention speeding towards them very fast. Hurrying out of the way the last guild manner had just moved when it hit stirring up a screen of dust blocking it from everybody's vision.

While everybody was looking a shape started to form and out stepped… a dog. "Yo! Anybody know where we are?" at the pause he continued " I mean woof."

"It taaaallllkks" said Happy. "Like your one to speak" snarked Grey.

The dust had finally settled and sitting before them was a huge red dragon who was standing up. Upon noticing where he was, and more importantly who else was there the dragon opened his mouth and said " Aw man."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! Anything recognizable belongs to someone else; and we all know who…unless you're like me and to lazy to look up who actually owns it…. Hehe

Chapter 2: An Awfully Short Human-ish Dragon

Once the dust settled and the dragon became visible everybody held their breath. Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu were both in shock when.

"Hey Natsu is that Igneel?" asked Happy, who was now flying close to Natsu's head.

"Oh a talking cat. Good for a second I had thought the kid had exposed us to those not in the know you know." Said Fu.

"Hey are you an exceed as well?" asked Romeo who was standing next to Wendy and Carla.

"No kid your looking at the number one guardian in the Big Apple, Fu Dog! Bow-wow!" said Fu who was dusting himself off. _At least we didn't expose magic._ "And this guy behind me is Jake Long the American Dragon."

"He kinda looks small for a dragon." Said Natsu. "Yeah I know what you mean." Echos Wendy and Gajeel.

"Hey! The AmDrags still growing I'm only like fifteen, man." Jake says drawing our the last word. "Anywayz can ya'll tell me where we at? Cause this sooo does not look like Central Park?"

"Uh your in Fiore, more precisely in the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Yo Fu you ever heard of Fairy Tail?" Jake whispered in Fu's ear. "No, and before you ask kid I have no idea how we got here. It's about as clear as your gramps when you ask for advice." "Aww man."

"So if your not from here how did you get here?" asked Lucy stepping forwards.

"Yo! We were like totally on patrol and watching to make sure the Unicorns went back through their portal, so did not want a repeat of the huntsclan incident" "despite the fact that they no longer exist" interrupted Fu. "yeah yeah. Anyways so like they went through with no problemo and suddenly a black portal opened up in the sky and like sucked us in."

"That sounds like an anima." Said Erza "By the way I'm Erza Scarlett, the blond girl is Lucy, the boy next to her with pink hair "Salmon!" is Natsu, the older girl with blue hair is Levy and next to her is Gajeel, and the younger blueneet is Wendy, the cats are Happy, Carla, and Lilly, also this guy right here is the head of Fairy Tail; Master Markov." She ended pointing at a short _elderly_ guy.

"From the sound of it you two seem to have traveled from another world. And I think it would be best if we keep this on the down low though while Fu may not have much problem fitting in I'm afraid that even in a land like this a dragon such as yourself may stand out a bit."

"No probs old man. Dragon Down!"

Suddenly the dragon was covered in flames. "Cool." Said Natsu and Happy.

When the flames died down in the place of the dragon was a short boy wearing a red jacket some shorts, he had black hair with a green shade outlining it.

"WHAT!" shouted the entire guild.

"Sorry man! You guys mentioned dragons so I figured you'd you know knew that we could do this. Unless you're dragons can't. Fu! You know what that means?"

"No what kid?" asked Fu.

"They don't have to go to school, aww man so not fair." Said Jake.

Happy came around and looked at Jake and said "You're an awfully short human-ish dragon."


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: I [insert mine and your names here] do not own [insert non-owned things/anime/cartoon/manga here] they belong to their respective owners [insert not my name here]

Chapter 3: The Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers meets the American Dragon

_And Fu Dog too!_

"Well lets go inside, Shall we?!" said Mirajane giving her usual smile and inviting everyone in.

"Coolio. So I know you said we were in something called a 'guild' but yo what exactly is that?" asked the AmDrag walking behind Mirajane, and at the moment ignoring the confused/stunned looking trio in the back (bet you can't guess who!).

"Well to put it simply the guild, Fairy Tail, is part of a larger system commonly referred to as the Guild System. It starts with individual wizards who sometimes join up together to complete jobs and sometimes when the groups become large enough they either join an already exiting guild or come together to form a new guild. And within each guild is their own hierarchy with new members at the bottom and S-Class wizards being just below the master. And on that note there are light guilds, or legitimate guilds, like ours; and Dark or Illegal Guilds who take such jobs as assassination jobs which are illegal; and then there are other guild types such as merchant guilds. And governing all of those is the Magic Council and below the council are the wizard saints, which are the strongest wizards in all of Fiore, our master Marcove is a member." She Mirajane explained while drawing on the air with a light pen.

"That kind of makes sense." Says Jake

"It sorta resembles how the Dragon Council is set up, with the individual guilds being the Dragon Gaurdians in each country and individual magical communities as close to the basic unit of wizards as we can get and the humans being the equivalent to civilians." Explained Fu.

"Oh yeah now that you mention it Fu I can totally see that." Said Jake "hey that totally makes me a Guild Master!"

"WHAT? Really?" said Happy. "Yeah what the Cat said." Said Lucy

"Well the kid is the American Dragon and as such is in charge of protecting all the magical beings in the borders of America, and if he is asked to fill in anywhere there as well, and has a certain amount of power over the other magical creatures and is basically the boss of those Dragons in America as well." Explained Fu as he was drinking something he found.

"Wow! That's really cool." Said Gray

"Yes very well done for one so young." Said Erza

"YOU MUST BE REALLY STRONG! FIGHT ME!" yelled Natsu.

"Protecting others is MANLY!" yelled Elfman.

-time skip-after eating-

"So what types of magic do ya'll have here?" asked Jake "It looks a bit different then the wizards back home." _Though the crazy outfits look a bit similar. _

"Well I'm a Celestial Mage." Says Lucy "Which means that I hold contracts with various celestial beings and can summon them to assist me. Erza has requip magic and can changer her outfits into different ones having different and unique qualities. Merajane and Elfman have takeover magic, meaning they can take on the appearance and abilities of other creatures. Levy has word magic and can use words to create things. And Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu have Dragon Slayer magic…" "WHAT?" exclaimed Jake and Fu! "What that means is each of them were raised by Dragons and taught their magic, and when that magic is taught to humans its called Dragon Slayer magic."

"phew." Said Fu wiping his forehead.

Watching everyone laughing Lucy couldn't help to think _The first meeting between the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers and the American Dragon, it's going pretty well. Now to help them find their way home. _


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: I am a broke college student and as such I don't own anything even vaguely recognizable to anyone! Because if I did I would not be a broke college student.

Chapter 4: An Incredibly short Chapter written out of guilt and stress

Aka the chapter where Jake has a major freak out.

_Oh! And Freak from the Kane Chronicles makes a brief appearance. _

Natsu and the other male members of Fairy Tail led Jake and Fu to where they would be staying; which in this case is the (made up) boys dormitory Fairy's Den. Which is conveniently located outside of Magnolia to avoid more damage being caused to the town, which in turns causes the Master more paperwork.

"So Jake this is the Fairy's Den, it's not as nice as Fairy Hills where most of the girls live but its home to most, well some of us." Said Grey.

"Me and Natsu have our own place in the woods closer to Lucy's apartment! It's next to an amazing fishing spot!" Exclaimed Happy.

"Yeah its really nice and doesn't have the Icicle any where near it!" said Natsu.

"What did you say Flame Brain?" Said Grey glaring at Natsu.

"Nothing important Ice Princess." Said Natsu glaring right back

-so they got into a fight-

"Eh just ignore them. Their always like that." Said Happy.

"Yeah fighting is MANLY!" said Elfman.

Once they reached the door they walked inside and sat down everyone just talking, or in Natsu and Grey's case still fighting outside.

_Umm this seems like an alright place. Magic and adventures and no Rotwood._ Though Jake sniggering but calming down once he continued to think _also no Gramps, Supd, Trixi, Hallie, Mom, Dad, Rose. _Sigh _Rose. _

Noticing Jakes sigh and downtrodden face Jet asks "Hey what's wrong Jake?" this of course had everyone looking up at him.

"Nothin' just thinking about home and everything and everyone. I've got so much to do so I really need to get back. I have school, Dragon Training, my responsibilities as the magical guardian of America, not to mention the dragon council and anything that vaguely resembles a social life that I manage to squeeze out of my 'free time.' And while there isn't a huntsclan anymore there are still people who hunt magical creatures/beings that fall under my jurisdiction, I have a curfew, and school work, not to mention actual work at my grandfather shop, Rose-which I don't want to talk about, and about a billion other things." Said Jake in a weary sounding voice. Groaning he laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Aw man! As cool as this place is this kinda sucks."

-cue sudden ending of chapter because I'm stumped also hungry and its almost time for dinner. Yay me not to mention homework in Elementary Ancient Greek, and another class.


End file.
